Halloweentown 5 The Gift's Curse
by paintyourwings
Summary: What happens when Ethan goes into town to grab some potions for Aggie? He run's into a few old friends, but a mysterious man holds him up. What does the man want? The Cromwell's powers, and the gift. So it's up to the Cromwells, and Ethan to stop the mysterious man though the twist is, if Ethan succeed's the task, he will get his powers back by midnight on Halloween.
1. The Dangerous task

Halloweentown 5; The Gift's curse. (This is a fan fiction from Ethan's point of view, till the others. I know there was suppose to be a 5th film called She's the witch, but neither Kimberly or Sara wanted to return as Marnie so it was called off. So this is my own little twist involving the Gift after Dylan had found it.  
All so, if you don't like Sarah as Marnie, I suggest picturing Kimberly as her for this fic.

I know this should've been from Dylan's point of view first, but you'll see as in the words of Jerome Clarke "The plot thickens as they say."

Awaking from a ray of light shining into his room, Ethan's eyes struggled to open. He let out a groan as he pulled the covers back over his head, but could hear Aggie's words if he didn't wake up. Forcing himself out of bed, he sat up putting his feet on the ground as he awoke in his bedroom in Aggie's home. Ethan was staying for the week before Halloween they always returned home for Halloween for the town's celebration, helping Aggie out with her daily errands he was making up for the time, for everything. His father all most drained the Cromwell's magic, in which he did lose his as well, and for last year where the Dominin's caputered him and tried to get him to work with them, all for Marnie to become Halloweentown's new queen. He tried to shake all of those memories out of his mind, trying to forget about those past experiences. Maybe this Halloween would be different.

"ETHAN HURRY UP, your waffles will taste like cardboard!" Aggie shouted, he got dressed in his red and black checkered button down shirt, with his spider tie-tac and his jeans with a spider belt buckle. He, didn't bother to do anything with his hair but he took out some hair gel and spiked his hair up like he did the first day of witch U. "Coming." Ethan said, he quickly got his black boots on and raced downstairs. Arriving at the kitchen table that was near the window, there was a spot next to Sophie. "Hi Ethan." she greeted him. "Hi." Ethan said giving a friendly smile. "Have you talked to Marnie?" Sophie questioned. "Not lately, I dunno if she's here or at Witch U for Halloween... since we had a choice, to go or to stay in Halloweentown for Halloween then go back after." Ethan explained as he began to sip his orange juice. "Ohhh, now I getcha. I hope she's here." Sophie said. "Me too." Ethan mentioned.

"Ethan dear, I need a favor." Aggie said as she listened into their conversation, she knew Sophie would ask about her older sister, and Marnie was infact in town for the big Halloween party. "Yea?" Ethan questioned with a piece of bacon in his hand while holding his fork in the other. "I need you to run into town, I'm out of wolf's fur and batwings, for a potion I'm making." Aggie explained. "Sure, I can quickly finish breakfast and head on into town." Ethan said as he quickly ate his breakfast trying not to give himself a stomach ache. "Thank you deary, oh take your time too." Aggie said with a smile. Ethan finished his breakfast as he left the home, he hoped on his cherry red bike and road off into town. "Grandma don't work him to hard. He's only a college student." Sophie said as she sipped her orange juice. "I'm not Sophie, now your sister is in town I just didn't want to announce it, she's at the shop where he's heading to." Aggie explained as Sophie let out a smile across her face.

Heading halfway into town, a voice caught his attention. He turned to see someone with poofy ginger hair, that stuck out from each side. Noticing a long nose that was curved coming his way. "ETHAN, WAIT UP." Luke the goblen shouted, he pulled the break on his bike with his right hand and hopped off kicking, the kickstand on the floor. "Hey Luke, where you heading to?" Ethan questioned. "No where really, just strolling into town." Luke said shrugging his shoulders. "Where you off to?" he added. "Running some early errands for Aggie, got to pick up batwings and wolf's fur." Ethan explained. "Well, nice chatting with you better let you go do your run's. See ya later." Luke said as Ethan got on his bike, they waved goodebye.. Ethan finally arrived, into the corner market. Out of the blue he saw two stranger's in the parking lot arguing. "Dylan, you are staying. Halloween is on Friday. We go back to school next week..." Marnie sounded frustrated and Ethan had no clue what they were arguing about. "I want to get some studying done...finals are the week we get back." Dylan argued back. "Chill you nerd, just at least have some Halloween fun." Marnie said. They were waiting for Benny to pick them up, their teleporting took them to the markert instead of Aggie's actual home.

Ethan quietly road his bike up behind them, Dylan didn't seem to pay attention much as if he was stairing right at him. "Hey stranger's!" Ethan said as they were surprised, to see him. "Ethan!" They said greeting him with hugs. "What brings you here?" Dylan questioned. "Aggie brought me into town for some errands." Ethan explained. "She's not working you too hard is she?" Marnie questioned. "Noooo, I... I want to work, to make it up to your family.. I'm." Ethan said as Marnie enterrupted him. "Ethan, you've apologized enough we forgive you... you don't have to work your butt off for us." Marnie said. Ethan sighed his friend was right, they forgave him but he still didn't feel like he was forgiven."What's that glowly thing?" Ethan asked. "Ughm... well, Marnie 'destroyed' it last year, but it turns out when I was studying in the Library the next day.. I sorta, found it." Dylan explained. "You FOUND IT? and you didn't TELL me?!" Marnie shouted, "... I, didn't want you to worry or if mom found it she would have a fit." Dylan mentioned.

Least that wasn't what they were arguing about, when Ethan got there. "You know once you wear it, you can control others?" Marnie mentioned. "I know that, but its not effecting me now is it?" Dylan questioned. "You're right, but once we get to Grandma's home, don't show it..." Marnie mentioned. "Well, I'm going to get what I came here for, maybe Benny could give me a ride back." Ethan mentioned. "What about your bike?" Dylan questioned. "I probably could give him a tip, by putting it in the trunk." Ethan explained. "Knowing Benny, he will." Marnie mentioned. Ethan parked his bike near the entrance of the door, he walked in the store when suddenly, a stranger grabbed his arm dragging him to the back of the isle. "Give me, the gift." the man said. "I... I don't have it, I swear..." Ethan said in fright. "I'll make a deal with you boy, you'll get your power's back IF you help me get the gift and their magic." The man said. Wow, Ethan had a chance to get his power back but only for helping the stranger for, evil duties? That's not right. Though it maybe worth it, for getting his power's back when the only trick he could do was flower's from a wand. "I... I dunno, there is no way you can get me my powers. The Cromwell's drained them from my father, and MINE as well." Ethan explained. "Then I'll have to drain theres, and put the powers into you." The man explained.

Marnie and her brother peered into the window, watching as Ethan was being held up by a dangerous man with a not so trusting task. "What do you think is going on?" Dylan questioned, he was curious. Maybe the figure wanted something? Maybe, it had to do with what Dylan had on his neck, the gift. "No clue, I can't hear what's going on, but duck." Marnie said the siblings ducked down as the man spotted them. "Give me the gift by midnight on Halloween, and you'll have your power's back." The man said he let go of Ethan's arm and escaped, rubbing his arm it questioned him. He didn't want to have Marnie forgive him again, especially over this situation. "Ethan!" Marnie said running in. "Are you okay?" Dylan questioned. "I'm fine, the man mistook me for someone else.." Ethan mentioned. Marnie let out a relieved sigh knowing the man mistook Ethan for someone else, but Ethan lied about what had happened. He didn't want his friends to worry.

While they were browsing the shelves, Aggie was at home watching them from her crystal ball. She saw everything that went on with the mysterious man, and of course Ethan. "Tisk tisk, he's a good boy and he know's not to get Marnie worried, maybe I can spill it out of him." Aggie questioned herself aloud. The siblings continued to question, Ethan about the hold up. Till Ethan found what he came in for. Arriving at the front desk, the woman working their didn't seem to pay munch attention to them, though surprisingly it was Cassie working at the front desk. "Cassie?!" Ethan said as he put the can's of wolfs fur, and bat wings on the table. "Ethan, Marnie, Dylan! What a surprise, here for the big celebration this week?" Cassie questioned. "You betcha, still observing humans and their daily abilities?" Marnie questioned. "Yeah, I'm in the mortal relm for school but they're on holiday so I decided to come back for a week." Cassie explained. "That's why I haven't seen you around town." Ethan mentioned. It was great Cassie was getting education in the mortal relm, she was always curious about human's back in high school even took notes about stuffing their mouth with food, then trying to talk.

The four chatted for awhile as Benny finally arrived, "That will be, four dollar's and sevenity five cents." Cassie said ringing up the items. Ethan took out the correct amount of money he needed, and payed for the two can's. "Let's go." Ethan said as he took the bag he waved goodbye to Cassie, as they exited the store he grabbed his bike and rolled it by holding the handles to the Taxi cab. "Benny, can I put my bike in the trunk? I've got a five dollar tip." Ethan explained. "Sure kid, just tie it in you know how fast I can go." Benny said as his skeleton jaw moved up and down making a clicking sound. Ethan tied his bike in, slamming the trunk's top cover as it was the right fit. They got in the taxi one after the other, as Benny took off in a flash. "Say kids, what did the skeleton say while digging up a grave?" Benny questioned they shook their head as Ethan said. "No clue." "I got a bone to pick." Benny said as he just cackled with laughter, as well as the others. Benny's joke's may not of been the best, ones to tell but they still put a smile on their faces.

"Here we are, Cromwell mannor... errm, home." Benny said. "Thanks Benny!" they shouted as Ethan grabbed the bag, and his bike out of the trunk. Marnie tried to open the gate with her power's, but she did what Sophie did on their first visit; she pushed the gate open, as it made a squeaky sound while opening. They went in the front yard as Ethan parked his bike, on the front lawn as he kicked the kickstand making it a steady balance. "Grandma, we're here!" Marnie said. "Oh hello, hello, hello." Aggie said as she entered giving them hugs, Sophie greated her older siblings as well. "I need to talk to you three, about something important." Aggie mentioned as Ethan,Marnie, and Dylan followed her into the living room. "I saw what happened with Ethan in the shop, now... We've got to protect the gift." Aggie said. Nothing could get past Aggie and her crystal ball, she saw everything that went on in the town with it. Marnie glared at Ethan and let a sigh. "Ethan, you said nothing went on with you and the stranger." Marnie asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry... " Ethan said. Dylan looked like it would have to do with him, he had the gift. He brought it with him, when he knew he should'nt of. Dylan took out the gift that was tucked hidden in his shirt, as the heavy thread rested on his neck. "No, I should be sorry... the man wanted to be after me." Dylan said taking out the gift. "I haven't seen this in year's, they wanted me to become Queen back in the day of the medievil times of Halloweentown. I made sure to burry it far below the ground." Aggie explained as Dylan handed her the gift.


	2. The Intruder

Author's note; I'm glad to get a review and a follow, on my Halloweentown story. I am continuing it, but I've been focusing so much on my Unaccompanied Minors fic, which has 3 chapters and I'm all ready working on another Christmas story to that movie.  
I do not own these character's, or the setting to the Halloweentown series. All so, I have a surprise twist coming into chapter's three, and four.

While Aggie was explaining her past story about the gift, to Ethan, Marnie, and Dylan; Sophie had peered around the corner listening in on the conversation. " I went back in time, to see the younger you grandma." Marnie said. "It's a long story grandma, then again if Marnie tell's it... it gets longer." Dylan said as Marnie gave him a slap on the head. "You see, it all started in a class Goodwin selected a few people to see, but a mysterious box soon came to me. I didn't use magic, or any kind of power's to summon it. The name on the box had your name on it , so I asked Professor Perrywinkle about , then Dylan helped me out by speed reading." Marnie explained as her brother interrupted her. "You said you wouldn't tell!" Dylan said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Oops, anyways. After he found out what was in side the box Professor Perrywinkle helped me travel back in time, to the mid-evil times of Halloweentown. Where I had met, Splendora. Who later told me her middle name, which was Agatha then it hit me that Splendora was you. THEN, on Halloween night I 'chose' to become queen with a plan to destroy the gift with the help of mom, Dylan, and Annesa." Marnie explained the whole story with in minutes, as she caught Sophie peering around the corner.

"You went back to the med-evil times, what was it like?" Sophie questioned. "It old, no eletricity, shops and animals." Marnie said. "I still feel like, this is all my fault. I didn't get a chance to explain what else, the man requested." Ethan mentioned. "What did he say?" Aggie questioned him. "He want's me, to get your powers and the gift for him. If I succeed, my powers will return to me." Ethan mentioned, sure he did miss his power's but the Piper family were his friends, he didn't want to drag them to the man. "He didn't understand that when you, Aggie, and Gwen took my father's powers mine vanished as well." Ethan mentioned. "Then we'll get your power's back." Aggie spoke out as everyone, just looked shocked at her choice. "Are you crazy grandma? We know Ethan wants his power's back, but how are we going to stand up to this guy when we don't know what he looks like." Marnie mentioned, Ethan let out a sigh as he shoved his right hand in his pants pocket."I'm not, but if Ethan wants his power's then he'll get them by midnight on Halloween." Aggie mentioned, she had a plan to get his power's back but he was curious. "Really? There's no catch is there?" Ethan questioned. "There is a task, I need you three or four to go back to Halloweentown and find this man. " Aggie asked them as she handed Dylan the gift back.

Sophie's face was lit up with glee, she seems to miss out on all the excitment involving Marnie and her friends how hard would finding a hooded figure be? "I can go this time Grandma?" Sophie asked. "Yes deary, I know Halloween is three days away but we've got to find this man." Aggie said. Ethan couldn't really get a good vision of the man that held him up in the store, the only thing he remembered was the glow of the eyes and the dark hood covering the rest of his face. "The only thing I remember was the glow of the man's eyes, and the hood covered his face so it was hard to see who the man the voice sounded familiar.." Ethan explained. "Can you describe it? Like, was it deep, high, creepy?" Marnie questioned him. "It sounded like it was being a voice over like it was speaking in a voice changer prop used for a Halloween costume." Ethan explained. While Ethan was describing the voice, he noticed the time remembering he was gone into all after noon just for a, few potion ingredients ; the sun began to turn to a golden color, lighting up the room as the walls were painted gold by the sun. "We'll get a fresh start tomorrow! Everyone in the kitchen, I'll prepair dinner!" Aggie said as she led them into the kitchen, Ethan and Sophie sat at the same spot while Marnie sat next to him, and Dylan sat between Sophie and Marnie.

Aggie began cooking the one meal she would make, when ever the Piper siblings would visit; her special Halloween macaroni dish, with a white sauce to top it off. The four at the table were silent and waiting patiently, for dinner to begin. Dylan eyed the gift as the glowing red ruby layed on the table, it was bothering Dylan as he tried to force his attention up to the window but the sun was setting in that direction. Marnie knew her brother was eyeing the gift and could see, it was bothering him. "Want anything to drink?" Ethan finally broke off the awkward silence, he was so use to the Piper's discussing something or Dylan and Marnie would be arguing about what ever topic he would bring up. "I'll take a soda." Dylan asked. "Make that one for me." Marnie added as Ethan got up, he went to the fridge grabbing two can's of soda pop and oen for himself; "The gift is driving me nuts, I mean... who in Halloweentown would want it? Channel Goodwin, Doctor Grog, and the Dominions are in prison for originally trying to use you with it.." Dylan explained. Sophie was clueless on what was exactly going on, her mother called her after the event explaining some of it but not all. "Who are they?" Sophie asked. "The Dominions, the Sinister's, and the head of the school tried to make me queen last year. I went with it, but only for good." Marnie explained to Sophie.

"Dinner's finally ready! Come and get it!" Aggie said as she tapped the wooden spoon on the bowl as if it was a dinner, bell. The four got up from the table grabbing a plate, and loading it with food as they sat back down discussing the gift till Ethan brought another topic up. "Oh before I forget, saw Luke earlier." Ethan mentioned bringing in some good news. "How is he?" Marnie questioned. "Fine, we didn't chat for long." Ethan mentioned as he began to eat his meal. Dinner was over as the dish's got piled, in the sink as well as the silverware; before Dylan made his way towards the living room he picked up the gift as the heavy black thread hung from his fingers. He took a seat on the couch next to his sister, as Ethan sat on the other side with Marnie in the middle while Sophie was in a chair next to the couch. "Dylan don't worry, we'll find who ever want's the gift. Like grandma said, we need to protect it." Marnie mentioned trying to easy the worries of her brother Dylan. "Who would want the gift? Like you two mentioned, the ones who wanted it are in prison." Sophie mentioned. "She's right, the only other people who wanted our power's were Kalabar and his son." Marnie explained. They discussed on who could possibly want the gift, Marnie remember's both Kalabar's disappearing when being destroyed, there are chances they could be back.

Time went by as it was time to turn in, tomorrow they would be going into town trying to find the hooded figure or answer's if anyone saw something weird happening. "Time to turn in! We've got a big day into town tomorrow, and you need your rest." Aggie said as it was all ready half past nine thirty. The four returned to their rooms, as Dylan put the necklace back on his neck; he knew once he wore it he would be in full control of anyone; "I just wanted to say..." Ethan said as he once again was interrupted "Ethan, we forgive you. It wasn't your fault aside from hiding what went on." Marnie mentioned as they soon were into their rooms. Dylan unpacked his suitcase, but he felt like something was off. He wanted to take the gift off of him, for the night but it was like, it was forcing to stay on him. "MARNIE!" Dylan shouted, but in a different tone than his normal voice; Marnie came rushing in to her brother's yelling, as well as the others. Marnie, Sophie, and Aggie tried to force the gift off of Dylan as Aggie finally managed to get it off. Dylan plopped on his bed, rubbing his neck with sighing in relief.

"What happened?" Ethan questioned, he saw the horrific scene that went on with Dylan, as if the gift didn't want to leave him; as if it wanted to stick with Dylan. "I was trying to take the necklace off, till I felt weird. The gift was controlling me, reason why I yelled; I tried to force my voice back to normal, but... it had full control." Dylan explained as he caught his breath. "Dylan, you're not keeping it in your room tonight from what just happened. It tried to take you over, giving you full power and control." Aggie explained as she sat down on the bed next to Dylan rubbing his shoulder in comfort. Sophie sat next to him, while Ethan and Marnie were just confused. As if, the gift was choosing Dylan to become Halloweentown's king. But, Marnie knew her brother too well; he didn't want his power's, he wanted to be a normal adult though he was stuck with his magic. "Why can't I be normal?" Dylan said with a sigh as he put his hands in his face. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night, now get some sleep." Aggie said as the other's left Dylan's room, Aggie returned downstairs putting the gift in a safe spot in her cupboard

Everyone was soon asleep in the home, there was some silence as Dylan could hear everyone snoring away. He was wide awake thinking about what had happened with him and the gift, he felt like someone else was inside of him; maybe bringing the gift here was a bad idea, though he didn't want his mother Gwen finding it in the home and getting upset. Till a particular sound caught his attention, as if someone had broken into Aggie's home. He walked quietly downstair's grabbing a flashlight off of the wooden shelf, he turned in on shining it around the living room. No one seemed to be in there, he made his way to the kitchen and noticed someone searching the cabinets "Where is it." The man whispered. "The gift, I need that gift!" He demanded to himself. "HEY." Dylan shouted startling the intruder. Dylan chased the man around the home till the man finally left, Marnie and the other's awoke to Dylan's excitement as they rushed downstair's to see what was going on. "The man, that Ethan saw in the shop was here. He broke in, trying to find the gift." Dylan said as he sat on the nearest chair trying to relax. "The gift is fine, right where I left it. Are you sure?" Aggie asked. "Would I be lying? I just chased him out!" Dylan mentioned.

This night was turning into one restless night, first Dylan being controlled by the gift and now the man Ethan got hold up by in the shop broke into Aggie's home. "Did you see his full face, or no?" Ethan questioned as Dylan shook his head no. "We'll discuss this in the morning, no more excitement for tonight and TRY to get some sleep?" Aggie said pushing everyone off to bed once more. The home was silenced yet again but Dylan had fallen asleep this time, having dreams about the gift and what had happened with him an hour ago.


	3. The Use Of Magic

(Author's note; As you can see, this story is going in many different point of view's but it's mainly focusing on Dylan and at some point Ethan. However I do realise all of the Halloweentown film's introduce the villian in the beginning with out knowing the person was the villian towards the end;but in my case, I wanted to keep the man behind the hooded figure a surprise, but there maybe hint's on who it is but I'm NOT fully giving it away till chapter's 4 or 5. By the way, I prefer Kimberly J Brown as Marnie, so that's who I casted as Marnie for this fic.)

Dylan was tossing and turning in his bed all night, having dream's from earlier with the gift controlling him and the mysterious man, breaking into Aggie's home till suddenly his alarm clock rang with a high pitch scream similar to his witches glass ringtone. He forced himself out of bed, rubbing his eye's and putting his thing framed glass' on as he turned off the alarm clock. "I need to change that..." Dylan mumbled to himself, he quickly got dress fixing his hair as he made his way downstair's to the living room noticing everyone was up before him. "Morning." Dylan said following by a yawn. "Morning." Marnie said as she patted a seat next to her on the couch, "Last one up, we're going into town in a bit." Marnie explained. Dylan all most forgot today was the day they'd be going into town to find the hooded man that held Ethan up in the shop, and broke into Aggie's home. "Don't worry, we'll find the man. Aggie's protecting the gift. It's under a lock spell." Ethan explained.

Dylan sighed with relief, knowing Aggie was protecting the gift perhaps that's why the mysterious man couldn't find it last night; "What time are we going into town Grandma?" Sophie asked "Any minute, Dylan get something to eat. There's muffin's on the table." Aggie said as Dylan sat up, he spotted the muffin's on the table taking one, and poured himself a tall glass of milk; he finished his breakfast making his way back in to the living room as he was blinded by the morning sun peering into the window. "Well, we don't have all day now do we? Come on, into the car. The lephrechaun's are waiting!" Aggie said as everyone just eyed her in silent, Dylan remembered the first day of high school where Aggie drove the car to school instead of arriving by the flying bus, fitting everyone in with there only being three seat's. The car was bigger on the inside, with the small image on the outside and everyone even got to have a window seat if they wanted to have one.

Sometime's Dylan liked certain thing's when it came to Halloweentown and using magic, making things bigger than they appear to be but he didn't want to admit it to Marnie, or the others he wouldn't hear the end of it. "When we get into town we'll be going in pair's. Marnie will be going with Sophie, and Ethan will be going with Dylan. Only because they saw the hooded man. "Aggie explained the pairing; "We didn't see the man, though Grandma.. How do we know who to look for? I mean, he could be hoodless trying to blend in with people in Halloweentown." Marnie explained, Ethan knew where Marnie was going with this, but when he and Dylan saw the man he had a hood on but Ethan suddenly remembered something. "Dylan, when the man was talking to himself about the gift, what did he sound like?" Ethan questioned. "Like you said yesterday he sounded familiar, but the voice was a bit deeper." Dylan explained. Dylan wasn't able to get a good look at the man's face when he startled him, he only saw the back of his hood when he chased him around the home.

"Well let's get going, we don't want to waste time." Aggie said as they followed her out of her home, in to the small cab like car that was bigger on the inside. Sophie went in first, following by Marnie, then Dylan and lastly Ethan. Dylan was amazed with the car, it was all most like a mini limo there were cobwebs every where and bat's hanging from the roof of the car, all decorated for the right holiday. "This is totally cool, maybe we should drive around with grandma more often!" Marnie said in a surprised tone, now she knew why about how all of the students she guided around the school two year's ago were able to squeeze into this car. On their way into town they discussed about where the hooded man could be, Marnie pointed out the abandon movie theater Kalabar used for his hide out to protect him from the sunlight; but there were other spot's to look, beside's the area's the siblings knew well.. As Dylan looked out the window of the car, Halloweentown was rather busy. He could see banner's being hung up or the celebration, creatures of all shape and size's walking around having a good time at a few points, Aggie's car nearly ran into Benny's taxi cab due to how fast he was going.

Aggie parked the car at the next stop in the middle of town near the giant pumpkin that Marnie used the Tailsman to restore the candle inside it which defeated Kalabar, was still standing. Marnie remember's the pumpkin being a icey cold grey set of brick's which was caused by Kal, who used the grey spell on Halloweentown which made everything seem 'boring' and not full of life, like it was now. Dylan opened up the car door as everyone stepped out, in their pair's that Aggie assigned. "Meet back here around, five thirty. I'll be driving around to see if I can point out anything." Aggie said as they answered with a head nod, she took off leaving them by themselves. "Remember, meet back here at five thirty." Marnie mentioned as they, took off into the town. "This is going to be impossible, I mean he could be blending in with anyone... like, what Marnie had mentioned earlier." Dylan mentioned, Ethan knew Marnie and Dylan were right about the topic, it was going to be tricky to find the man that want's the gift.

Something had caught Ethan's attention, it was a figure wearing dark clothing with a hood over it's head. It was around his and Dylan's age, but a bit taller than him. "Dylan, I think I found it come on." Ethan said as the two took off running, the hooded figure heard heavy footsteps behind him as he started to take off. The two pushed their ways through the crowd, as well as the figure. "Excuse me, sorry, pardon me..." Dylan said nearly knocking over a few people; as Ethan was further ahead of him. While Ethan and Dylan were chasing the figure down, Sophie and Marnie figured to check out the old abandon movie theater; she opened the door as it squeaked, slamming it shut behind them. Luke had followed Marnie and Sophie to the movie theater, he was curious to why they went to check it out. "Marnie, I don't like this... it's just like what I've remembered, including that portal is still there.." Sophie said she remembered as if it as only yesterday that the siblings whitnessed their grandma going stiff, by Kalabar's spell. "I know, and it's going to be okay. " Marnie said, she noticed all the seat's were empty as she had flash backs about them, she remembered where her grandma, mother, and her grandmother's friend sat in the front row.

Luke opened the door quietly, trying not to let the sunlight through quietly closing the door behind him. He spotted Marnie, and Sophie down below quietly walking down the hill like isle inbetween the dusty seats. His feet silently walked down as the dim lit light's guided his way, as the shadow vortex was still the same. Sophie spotted him but he signaled to keep it quiet, till he finally spoke those exact words when he was in here. "Two by two, and three by three." Marnie jumped as Sophie let out a laugh or two. "LUKE! What a surprise! Ethan said he saw you yesterday!" Marnie said giving him a hug, originally Marnie and her grandmother got off to a bad start with Luke, when he was in his human form but Luke turned out to be the good guy. "We didn't chat for long though, what bring's you into town?" Luke questioned. "We were originally here for the celebration buuut, we're in a bit of a mystery twist.. " Marnie explained. "Ethan was held up, by a man wanting the gift. But late that night Dylan was controlled by it and Marnie, Grandma and I tried to get it off till grandma stopped it. Then, the man who held Ethan up at the shop broke into Grandma's home searching for the gift." Sophie added explaining the whole thing, Luke was surprised he remembered being in Aggie's home to help earch for the spell book, as the grey spell started to effect Aggie.

"If you both need an extra hand, in searching I can help."Luke asked to go along, he care's about the Piper's and wanted to help out after Sophie told him what went on yesterday. "We need all the help we can get, so come on. I don't think we have any answer's here." Marnie mentioned, they went back up the slanted floor making their way up to the door. Ethan and Dylan continued to chase the hooded man down till the man decided to escape in an alley and tucked itself around to the abandoned movie theater. As the figure continued to run, from Ethan and Dylan it noticed someone opening up the door to the theater.  
Luke opened the door but before Luke could fully opened it, something forced it closed. It pushed him back, as Marnie and Sophie caught him before he fell. "I've got bad news..." Luke said. "I know, we're locked in... right?" Sophie questioned as Luke replied with a head nod as he stood himself back up. "HELP! SOMEONE!" Marnie said pounding on the door, "There's no luck, when I came in I was the only one hanging around.." Luke explained .. While Marnie, Sophie, and Luke were trying to figure out how to get out Ethan and Dylan were still chasing the figure, but they suddenly lost it in an ally way. "Great.. we lost it,he couldn't of disappeared into thin air like that." Dylan said as he caught his breath, his leg's were beginning to hurt from the running. "I should've tackled the 's no way he could've escaped.." Ethan said.

It was a dead end they were at, all most like an alley way in New York City. It was a bit cold, with trashcan's around it and a brick wall to block it off. Dylan feeled around the wall, seeing if there were any secret passage ways. But there was no luck. "It's impossible to just disapperate like that, I mean..there's no way out except for the original way in." Dylan explained. "You're right. Maybe we should try some where else, this is leading us to no where.." Ethan mentioned they left the darkened alley way as the light ahead guided them out;they still had time, to browse around the town for the hooded man. Marnie, Sophie and Luke were still stuck at the abandoned old movie theater trying to figure out ways to escape, as if someone knew what they were looking for or, for something and trapped them in. "How do we get out? Grandma is out some where else in to town, who know's where Ethan and Dylan are.." Marnie said "HELLO didn't you forget something?!" Sophie said as she showed Marnie her wrist, with the witches glass. "Of course! Brilliant Soph." Marnie said as she flipped open, the witches glass that looked like a watch like braclet; Marnie was stubborn about the witches glass last year, but this time it was an emergency.

"Come on, someone answer!" Marnie said listening to her witches glass ring. A loud horrific scream startled Dylan, he knew that scream well it was the same tone set on his alarm and witches glass; Ethan covered his ear's at the sound, but Dylan was curious to who could be calling. "Answer it." Ethan said he couldn't take the scream any longer, so Dylan flipped it open seeing his sister inide the circle. "Marnie? What is it?" Dylan questioned as Ethan looked over Dylan's shoulder. "Luke, Sophie and I are trapped. We were trying to exit this place till, something forced the door closed." Marnie explained. "Where are you exactly?" Ethan questioned. "The abandoned movie theater." Marnie mentioned, Dylan knew exactly where that was and it was right around the area they where in. "We'll be there shortly, I know where that is from the first trip." Dylan said hanging up on his sister. "It's just around into the next alley, so come on." Dylan explained as the two took off. "They'll be here in a moment. Everything will be fine." Marnie said while Dylan and Ethan were on their way over, they were right outside as they tried to force the door open; "I'm never going to regret this, but it just might work.." Dylan said. "What will?" Ethan questioned. "M... Magic.. " Dylan said, he did a movement with his hand's as the doorknob unlocked.

The three trapped inside the theater for a short time, sighed with relief at seeing Ethan and Dylan behind the were free, Marnie was worried they would be trapped the whole time, with out being able to look around town with Luke's help. "How did you get it opened?" Sophie questioned as Ethan nudged Dylan to tell them the truth. He was going to make an excuse up, with a lock picking trick but he didn't, he told them what he did. "I... used, my magic." Dylan said he knew he would never hear the end of it.. "You used MAGIC? " Marnie questioned, she knew her brother used his power' to speed, read but for unlocking tight door's? This was new. "I only know two spells, speed reading and the one to unlock door's." Dylan explained. He may have been a warlock in the family, but he wasn't one to use magic constantly unless he needed to use it. Though an idea had poped into his head, on how the figure could've disappeared. "Maybe the thing we chased into the alley,was what locked you in the theater." He added while changing the subject. Dylan's theory was possibly right, that's the only way the figure could hide and when Luke tried to open the door, the figure was startled and forced it closed trying not to reveal it's identity.

"I think my brother might have a point, on this.. and some what of this case is beginning to make sense." Marnie mentioned trying to put the pieces of the puzzle , Sophie, Dylan,Luke and Ethan looked at each other on what Marnie was thinking. They still had two more days to get this puzzle put together. "Marnie we still have time, if not we'll have to have a plan.. I mean, the man wants everything by midnight on Halloween." Ethan mentioned. He was worried, he didn't want to let the man down even if Ethan wasn't giving him the gift, or the power's. "I mean, Aggie still hasn't even told us her plan on how I'm getting my power's back." Ethan added. "You lost your powers?" Luke questioned, "It's a long story.. My dad tried to get the Cromwell's power's but failed, when his were drained so were mine." Ethan explained to Luke. "And so, here I am playing a double agent..." Ethan mentioned. "Double agent? Like, you're faking to work with the man?" Sophie questioned him as Ethan nodded his head yes."Oh, does anyone know what time it is? Feel's like we've been out for hour's.." Dylan interrupted, they seemed to have forgotten about meeting Aggie back, at a certain time. "It's half past five now, we can still make it. Luke you're coming too. I'm sure Aggie won't mind another guest." Marnie said as they took off to the meeting spot.

Aggie was right on time, parked infront of the pumpkin that was glowing as the sun turned the sky to gold once again. "Did you find anything?" Aggie questioned as she rolled the car window down. "Ethan and I chased the man into an alley." Dylan mentioned, "Sophie and I were in the movie theater, Luke came along but as soon as we left, someone tried to lock us in but..." Marnie mentioned as Dylan interrupted. "Don't... say.." "HE USED MAGIC TO GET US OUT! HEAR ME NOW ON THIS!" Marnie shouted as Aggie let out a chuckle, as well as the other's. "Good to see you Luke, want to come over for dinner?" Aggie questioned him. "Sure, I don't mind." Luke said with a smile. "Now come on, we still have tomorrow." Aggie said as they all climbed in to the car, and took off back to their home.


	4. The Newspaper Clipping

( Author's note; I know I've been promising to reveal, the villian to those who are reading this story. I've said he would be revealed, in chapter's 3, 4, and 5. But it WILL definatly be chapter 5 closing out that chapter. All so, if you've thought Luke was behind the hooded man he isn't, he just shows up at the wrong timing. I think you'll be surprised on who the bad guy will be a bit more humor in this this chapter you'll learn why I called the story the gift's curse. I know there are similar issue's, like in chapter 2 with Dylan and the gift - but this chapter, should explain better on why the gift is coming to Dylan every night. )

After they've returned home, from a long day into town Aggie headed right towards the kitchen to make dinner for them;they sat at the same spots, except with Luke sitting by the window blocking the sun that was setting which was blinding Dylan. Aggie was making home made cheeseburger's and french fries, with her special Dracula blood sauce to dunk the fries in, and to put on the cheeseburger. "I hope you guy's find this man in time, Halloween is two day's away." Luke mentioned, Marnie knew Luke was right but she decided to bring up another topic. "Grandma, you didn't say what your plan was about Ethan getting his power's back, even if he 'doesn't' succeed the task." Marnie mentioned, Aggie really didn't want to reveal her plan till Ethan met up with the hooded man before midnight on Halloween; "I'm not revealing it just yet Marnie,but it will happen." Aggie mentioned. Ethan was curious about her plan, perhaps it may have been a good thing; like, if he were to meet up with the man on Halloween; perhaps, Aggie was planning on helping Ethan to defeat the man. Dinner was finally put on the table, as Marnie helped out with getting the plate's ready, along with the silverware; Dylan got the can's of soda, one for all this time except for Aggie who was having a glass of milk.

They discussed about their encounter's in the town today but Aggie didn't say anything, about what she found out. "What did you find out Aggie?" Ethan questioned, "I ran into Harriet today. She said she's been seeing the hooded man all over town, in the past few days. So we still have a chance." Aggie mentioned, "How did you three get trapped in the theater?" She questioned, Marnie, Sophie and Luke. "As soon as I opened the door, something forced it closed. I thought we were going to be stuck there for hour's." Luke mentioned as he sipped his soda, "If it wasn't for Dylan we could've been there all night." Marnie said, Dylan knew she was still rubbing it in about him using his power's, to unlock the door; "I didn't have a choice, beside's you're rubbing it in right now.." Dylan argued... "Just admit it, you loved using your power's to get us free." Marnie was continuing the argument between the two, which was making the dinner some what enjoyable for Sophie. At times she liked hearing her siblings bicker, if it was over something amusing like Marnie trying to get Dylan to say he likes using his power's.

"I'll betcha a French fry she'll, get him to say it.." Sophie said to Ethan. "Make that two, he may crack on his own." Ethan added as Luke chuckled hearing the two bet a few fries; "I'm sure she'll get him to admit it, don't forget who got him to say the spell, to turn Benny back to normal that one year with the grey spell." Luke mentioned as he joined in on the fun, that was going on at the dinner table; "You LOVE using magic, you've used the speed reading spell ever since you found out you're a warlock in the family." Marnie mentioned. "Doesn't mean I LIKE having my power's..." Dylan mentioned. Marnie was trying to get Dylan to admit that he liked having his power's, he never really used them till she found out last year about speed reading. "You're using your power's little by little. Just admit, you like to use magic." Marnie said. This was it, everyone at the table was eyeing Dylan; he was about to crack, Marnie did it this time she actually was going to get him to admit it. Dylan couldn't take the argument anymore, he just caved in and admited it. "FINE, I like using SOME of my power's... but only if its nessiscary." Dylan said. "Hand over the fries boys. Sophie has won this round!" Sophie said rubbing her hand's, Ethan and Luke handed over some of their french fries to Sophie, as she took abite out of her own with a smile.

Dinner was finally over, with an amusing conversation between Dylan and Marnie; Ethan was pleased everything was back to normal, he missed the two bickering only if one of them chose to argue back and, the table wasn't so quiet. The five headed in the living room, sitting in the same spot's discussing what they would be doing in town tomorrow. "Luke, Sophie and I could find out if the man has a hide out." Marnie mentioned as Aggie interrupted. "Now to think of it, Harriet did mention the man going somewhere but never returned. Aggie said, "Did she say where, exactly?" Luke questioned. "An old shop, on fifth street. It always has the closed sign, so you can't miss it." Aggie explained. "Terrific, Luke Sophie and I will check that place out tomorrow." Marnie mentioned. "Sounds great, we'll continue to hunt down the man." Ethan mentioned, "Or you two can tag along with me; There are a few places, I want to check out tomorrow." Aggie mentioned, Ethan and Dylan silently agreed to the plan to go along with Aggie, it was an equal pairing this time. "Now go get some sleep, and Luke there's a spare room down the hall for you to stayin for the night." Aggie explained. "Thank you, Aggie." The five went up stair's, as Aggie stopped them for a quick moment. "I just hope there's no excietment tonight.. I'll lock all the door's, and window's. Dylan don't worry the gift is safe." Aggie said.

They headed up to bed, locking themselves in their room changing into their pajama's and drifted to sleep. Hour's went by as something was happening downstair's, the gift that Aggie had locked away seemed to have got itself out of the cabinet; it was lighting the room up, with it's ruby red glow as the heavy thread hung below it. It floated upstair's, noticing all the door's were closed but it chose Dylan's room to be exact. Dylan awoke to a blinding red light, coming from his door as it slipped under the door floating right up to him. He sat up on the bed watching the gift float right up to him. He put on his thin framed glass' to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he was awake. The gift was continuing to float to him, it soon put iself around Dylan's neck forcing Dylan to get out of bed heading down stair's. He knocked something over on accident as he shouted in his normal voice before the gift had full power, "GRANDMA,MARNIE,SOPHIE, ETHAN, LUKE!" the five heard their names being called, as they rushed down to Dylan's excitment Marnie was able to force the gift off of Dylan this time. "What in the world happened?" She questioned as Luke and the other's, came down stair's.

"I don't know... it came to me, floated up to my room put itself around my neck and dragged me down here." Dylan said as he pointed to Marnie. "And no, I wasn't sleep walking." he added. "This happened to me, in the medevil times of Halloweentown... Even if I had locked it in the box, it came to me one night." Aggie mentioned. Perhaps this is why the box chose, Marnie in Channel Goodwin's class; "So he wasn't sleep walking?" Marnie questioned as Aggie nodded her head no. "What happened this time?" Ethan questioned, "The gift was tried to get Dylan out of the home." Marnie explained. "So... it's cursed?" Luke questioned. "Correct, why do you think once you wear it you can get full control over anyone?" Aggie mentioend as she explained more about the gift, she knew more about the gift and it's full power from what Marnie had experienced, with it last year. "Great, now I'm getting your Dejavu Marnie... If this continue's till, Halloween." Dylan mentioned, he wanted a good night sleep but just thinking about the gift coming to him, was some what of a nightmare. "What do, I do? I need some sleep tonight... this gift won't leave me alone.." Dylan said, Marnie could tell he was frustrated and upset about the gift, and she had a plan for him t oget some sleep. "I have a plan, Ethan, Luke, Sophie. We're going to help him get some sleep." Marnie said. "What about us?" Luke questioned "Don't we need sleep, for tomorrow?" Luke added. "Not to worry, I've got energy drinks in the pantry I can put in the fridge." Aggie said hedding to the pantry.

The four headed upstair's, back into Dylan's room as Marnie had Sophie stay down stairs to keep an eye on the gift with Aggie. They arrived in Dylans room as he crawled back into bed; they grabbed, the step stools as they put them at the empty space eyeing the door. "This is going to be one LONG night..." Luke mentioned as he sat on the stool, the night seemed to have went by fast there was no glowing light coming from the hallway all night as they drifted off to sleep using their shoulder's as a pillow. Aggie and Sophie had fallen asleep downstair's, as the gift didn't seem to have full effect this time. Morning soon arrived as the sunlight peered into Dylan's room, Marnie woke up to the sound of his screaming alarm clock as it startled Luke and Ethan but surprisingly, Dylan didn't wake up. "I hate his alarm clock.." Marnie said plugging her ear's "Ditto." Ethan mentioned, she grabbed one of the spare pillows picking it up and tossed it at her brother causing him to wake up in fright. "I won't become king, you can't make me.." he said as the other's questioned each other in silent. "King?" Marnie questioned him as he gave his full attention to the other's. "It was just a nightmare Marnie, about the gift.." He said.

Ethan, Marnie, and Luke returned to their rooms getting their regular clothes on; as Dylan did the same in his room, they met up at the stair case walking down seeing Aggie and Sophie had finally awoke. "Did Marnie's plan work?" Aggie questioned. "Like a charm, but he awoke saying something weird.." Marnie mentioned. "About?" Aggie questioned, she had figured it was about the gift and Dylan he was having nightmare's about it everynight after the gift put itself on him. "Dylan, I think the gift is causing your nightmare's every night. Right after you wear it." Aggie mentioned. "Well, I wore it last year, but it never came to me like it's doing to Dylan. And I refused to wear it." Marnie explained. But before anyone could answer, Aggie went into the kitchen to prepair, bacon inshape of batwings, and egg's as the other's followed her in; Ethan got glass' of orange juice out for everyone, as they continued the conversation over breakfast as the clock in Aggie's living room chimed twelve noon. "Leave the dish's right there, and we'll head in to town." Aggie said as everyone got up from the table, while Luke grabbed the rest of his bacon. They finally arrived into town as Aggie, left the car parked near the pumpkin; as they all got out of the car. "Dylan, Ethan you two are coming with me this time while the other's head to the shop." Aggie mentioned.

They went in their separate ways, into town. It was busy, getting ready for the big celebration happening tomorrow night. Decorations were being put up, more one hundred and one celebration banner's were being hung on street lamps like a flag; as different creature's were roaming the streets. Marnie was still amazed how this town loved Halloween, especially since it happens all year round except for the trick-or-treating part that is. "Marnie, I think that's the shop." Sophie said pointing out an old shop, with a closed sign on it. "Good point out Soph, come on. I think there's a back entrance." Marnie said as they went down the side alley of the building. Luke opened the door as the shop inside was dusty, everything had cobwebs on it but she noticed a door. She opened the door as it introduced them to a stair case, leading to the basement. Luke flipped on the light, as they walked downstairs. They were amazed with what they saw, everything was set for spell practicing and potion making. Luke and Sophie looked around the room, as he noticed a newspaper clipping. "Cromwell's defeat Kalabar." He read it aloud. "What?!" Marnie said rushing up behind him, there she was on the front page with her mother, brother, and grandmother. "Continue to read it..." Marnie mentioned. "The Cromwell's used the power, of their family to grab the tailsman back from the warlock who lured people into the abandoned movie theater causing them to stiffen by a spell." Luke read aloud, he remembered that week very well; he first met Marnie, and her family but he learned working for Kalabar was a bad choice even if Luke was turned back to human.

"We need to take this newspaper clipping home with us." Sophie mentioned, even if there was the main problem. "What happens, if the figure or who ever was down here, noticed it was missing?" Luke questioned, "Than there's only ONE option. We need to make a copy." Marnie mentioned, she did something with her hand's getting deep into the thought as another news paper poped up next to the original copy. Making the copy look like the original was a success, Marnie stuffed it in her right pocket as Sophie said something, Marnie was use to Sophie saying it when guest's would arrive, or if their grandmother would come to visit. "Somebody's coming.." Sophie mentioned, Marnie, Luke, and Sophie quickly exited the shop before they were able to get caught down there. Who ever Sophie saw coming, wasn't around but Sophie did sense someone. "Who was it Sophie?" Marnie questioned. Least they got out quickly incase the hooded man decided to come back. "I don't know, but who ever it was must of went some where else." Sophie mentioned. "Least we were able to get out.."Luke added. Marnie took the newspaper clipping out of her pocket and read it herself, maybe the paper was trying to tell them something. While Marnie, Luke and Sophie were continuing to question the piece of newspaper Luke had found, Aggie, Ethan, and Dylan were asking people around town if anyone had saw something.

Their day may not have been as exciting as it was yesterday, but least people were telling them that they have seen the hooded man around but not as often. Perhaps the man was hiding out some where. "What are we going to do? Halloween is tomorrow, and I've promised the man everything by midnight." Ethan said in a worried tone. "We know the man hasn't been seen in awhile, when he's usually seen around town." Aggie mentioned. But Dylan remembered something important, about what they had discussed the night before. "Wait a minute, remember what Marnie said the other night? What do we do if it's to hard to find him?" Dylan questioned as it suddenly hit Ethan. "He could be wearing no hood." Ethan mentioned. "Brilliant Dylan. Let's go before it's too late." Aggie said as they walked around town asking people if they've seen an unknown man. Unfortunatly no one hasn't but someone pointed out about a man sneaking down the alley, at the shop Marnie, Luke and Ethan were at. They caught up with the other Piper siblings, and Luke while discussing what they have seen.


End file.
